What if Sasuke had a sister?
by SapphireOfTheCrescentMoon
Summary: okay...I'm sorry but I lost my first chapter...as soon as I find it and am able to get it on here, I will. but please enjoy chapter two until then. Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei only.


_Me….A daughter of a legendary Uchiha….I must be dreaming!_

"Serena…..Are you alright?" asked her older brother Itachi.

"Yeah….I thinks so. Can we just go outside for a while? I'm tired of studying"

"Father wants us to study for at least another hour." He mumbled, as he kept his eyes down on his book. He seemed to be reading a history book that was at least as think as his own arm. He was just finishing it up and grabbing another book as Sasuke ran in.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Serena as she looked up from her book. She was only half way through it but she was fascinated by the history.

"Father called a meeting! We are to report to the meeting area immediately"

Itachi sighed as he put his book down and stood quickly. "Come Serena. Sasuke cannot come. He is still too young to know everything that happens in the house…" he walked past Sasuke and slipped on his shoes and walked towards the center of the Uchiha compound.

The girl smiled at her younger brother who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest in a pout. "Don't worry Sasuke; I'll take you to the park after the meeting is over. Okay?" she stood with her long black hair in a braid to the back of her head. Her blue eyes were shinning in the small amount of light filtering through the closed window.

"Ya mean it Serena? You'll really take me to the park?" he piped up; his onyx eyes still their normal self.

"Of course I mean it. I'll even help you to train." She giggles lightly before walking out of the room and slipping her own shoes on, following after her older brother. "Wait up Itachi!"

"I have called together this meeting to discuss a matter of great importance." Boomed Serena's , father's voice over the many other Uchiha's. "As you all know, once a female Uchiha reaches the age of thirteen, she is to be given a husband of her own."

Serena could feel her face drain of color. _WH-what!? He can't be serious! I never read that anywhere online or anything!_

"My daughter, " he continued. "Serena, has reached this age today. And I want to know any ideas you have in her suitor."

"Father please…" Serena pleaded. "Don't do this…."

He only ignored her.

Someone raised their hand.

"Yes Obito?" her father asked.

"Why not marry her to Iruka, or maybe Kakashi?"

Serena felt her body tense, there was no way she could marry them! They were older than her!

"As good of men they are Obito, I will not allow it."

"But uncle, they are good fighters!"

Her father's voice became raised "I will not marry her to just anyone. The man she marries must be worthy of my daughter!"

Another hand was raised. "What about a Hyuga?"

"Hyuga…..? Hmmm….. You may be on to something, Itachi."

Serena froze. _Her own brother….. wanted to give her away!_

"Alright, It is settled then. By two months time, Serena shall be married to Huyga Neji."

Serena looked at her mother "Please mother……tell him….I don't want this!"

"I cannot help you Serena dear…..Your father's decision is for the best…." Her mother answered without looking away from the crowd of Uchiha's that had begun to talk about how Serena should act when meeting young Hyuga Neji tomarrow.

She couldn't stand it….. Serena stood quickly and bolted out the door. "No….I won't put up with this! They are n not my family!"

Her father turned as he heard her chair fall back against the floor. "Where are you going Serena?" he asked with fierce anger in his voice.

"I'm going for a walk father. I need to think!" she answered back before jumping out a window and running through the streets of the village with tears in her eyes. She saw faintly the man step in front of her but it was too late for either of them to move before she knocked into him and they both fell over.

"sorry sorry!" she gasped as she bowed in apology.

"It's alright lady Serena. Where were you going in such a hurry?"

Serena looked up into the face of her sensei. "Sensei….I was just….Going for a walk…"

"Ah yes….a walk on such a beautiful day. May I accompany you on your walk?" he asked. His face was hidden by bandages as always and it made her wonder what he looked like underneath it... kind of like Kakashi and his mask.

"of course Sensei…" she whispered as she stood up. Her dress was slightly torn at the end, and her leg had a small scrape on the knee.

"Some thing is bothering you….would you like to talk about it?" his voice was full of concern and he placed a hand gently on the top of her head.

"can we….go to the waterfall and talk? There are too many people here that will listen in…" she said in a low voice, looking to the side where a man with silver blue hair was standing with a book covering his face from view. She knew who it was and she didn't want them to know what was happening.

"Of course we can Serena. It is as you wish." He took her arm and put her on his back before running towards the edge of town where the waterfall had been for as long as she could remember.

Serena's home

"Nemmy….where is your sister?"

Her little brother shrugged in his cute five year old way.

"Nemmy."

"Don't know daddy…"

Another person walked into the room. "Erik…where is Serena? She wasn't in her room when I got home and she didn't come to the door."

"I'm not sure Naku….but I assure you that I'll bring her back safely." Serena's father turned to look at her mother with a smile, watching as she laid her hands on her large stomach. "How much longer…?"

"Two months at least…" she smiled back as her long black hair fell below her knees in straight waves.

"Don't worry so much Naku….She'll be back soon." He said, his voice showing sympathy, though no one knew what he was really thinking about his only daughter running off in the middle of the night.

"I know… but I'm still worried about her…" she whispered as she picked up her son and held him on her hip. "I'm going to put Nemaru to sleep… I'll be back in a while. I need to think"

"Take your time, Naku."

She nodded then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"That little slut….how dare she leave this house!?" he muttered under his breath.

"Serena, Go ahead and tell me what is troubling you at the moment."

She looked up at her Sensei, her blue eyes turning a dull color. "Today….is my birthday."

"That isn't so bad."

"The Uchiha tradition states that: once a girl in the family reaches the age of thirteen, she is to be married out of the clan and into another."

"I see what your dilemma is now…. You are being forced to marry someone you have never met before and you do not like the idea of it."

She nodded.

"I know your problem Serena. Your mother used to be my student as well. She had the same problem as you did in marrying your father." He said as he looked down at her, watching the expression on her face.

"You….trained my mother….?"

"Yes. When she was an academy student and then when she got her own squad. She was in her own clan and they had the same tradition as the Uchiha. She was chosen for her bravery and kind heart. She didn't like your father, he teased her in the academy when they were kids and she had told her parents this countless times but they never listened or believed what she was saying because the Uchiha was the most respected clan in the village besides the Hyuga and the Senju clan."

"They……are making me marry Hyuga Neji… I know everything about him but I do not want to be married to him."

"And yet you have never met him?"

She could feel her face turning red. Back in her world, she had had a major crush on Neji but after she saw how he treated his cousin, she had given up on him and moved onto someone else. Kabuto Yukushi.

"Are you alright Serena?"

"….huh? oh, yeah….I'm fine sensei"

"Alright…. What do you say we go for a walk?"

"No thank you Sensei….I must get back to the compound, Father will worry."

"Shall I walk you home?"

"If you wish Sensei."

"Neji, word has come from the Uchiha clan."

"What do they say uncle?" asked the boy sitting in the window. He was gazing into the street, watching the different ninja children run down the street playing tag. He noticed a girl with long black hair and calm blue eyes walking with a man whose face was covered in bandages. _God, he acts like Kakashi!_

"You are to meet your fiancé tomorrow after lunch. You'll be married to Serena Uchiha in two months time."

"What!? You told me you took my name from that roster!"

"I did. From the one I had. The village also had a copy of it and that is the one that was sent to the Compound." He said flatly, his eyes closed in meditation.

"But uncle, I am already engaged!"

"You are now engaged to Serena. Learn to think before you ask another woman. You are 15, Neji. Act like it from now on."

Neji only looked down. "yes uncle…." _How will I tell this to Natsu…..?_

"Now, go get ready for supper, then after supper I want you to organize the scrolls I have left for you in your room on your bed."

"Yes uncle…." He stood slowly and walked out of the room to his own where almost 100 scrolls were sitting on his bed. Neji sighed and picked up the scrolls and began to sort through them.

"Sissy! Your back!" yelled Sasuke as he jumped into his older sister's arms.

"Hey Sasuke…." She said, hugging him back. She smiled as she set him back down.

"Are you still going to take me to the park Serena?" he asked, giving her cute, big, watery eyes.

Serena could only sigh. Her leg still ached from running into her sensei and she needed to get a bath… but she still wanted to teach Sasuke how to use a special technique that she knew her father would admire for him knowing it. "of course. Just let me get cleaned up and ready for training okay?"

"Okay!" he said as he ran to their room and rummaged in his drawers till he found his navy blue top with matching navy blue shorts. He rummaged again, throwing a white scarf around his neck. When he walked back into the other room, his jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing.

Serena's blue eyes were shadowed by light blue eye shadow that matched her sky blue Capri's. Her top was a navy blue with the Uchiha symbol placed on the back and the Anbu symbol showing on her left arm under her sleeve. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail while she had chains wrapped around her arms. "Don't tell father what I'm wearing….okay Sasuke?"

He nodded.

"That outfit….It doesn't suit you. Want my opinion?"

"Sure….What should I do? This is my favorite outfit…."

"White shorts. Lose the scarf. That's all you have to do."

"Really? That's all I have to do?"

"Yep. Quickly, before father gets here and sees me in this."

Sasuke nodded and ran back to their room, changing quickly into what she had told him. "How is this?"

"Perfect. Come on!" he grabs his hand and swings him onto her back, running out the door and towards the waterfall.

"Serena….why don't you want father to see you in that outfit? What is wrong with it?"

She sighs. "It is not appropriate for a girl my age…. And plus, it shows off my Anbu marking."

"Oh….Itachi is in the Anbu….are you on the same squad as him?"

She sighed. "The Anbu don't work in squads like they do in Gennin ranks, Sasuke. We all work as one in order to get the job done… I have never worked with Itachi once."

"Oh…okay Serena." He smiled. "I want to be in the Anbu too! I'll train really hard and I'll work with you all the time!"

"It's not that simple Sasuke…. You must pass an exam quite similar to the chunnin exams you watched me in last month…"

_Wait… I don't remember any exams….! I never took the chunnin exams….did I?_

"You mean where you kicked that grass ninja's butt in the final round? I'm so gonna win when I get to my exams!"

_Or at least come close to it…._ She thought to herself.

"Alright Sasuke….Lets get to your training. Okay?"

"Alright!" he yelled as he jumped off her back, landing next to her. "what do we learn first? Fireball technique, oh! Maybe you can show me the sharingans full power!!"

"Chakra control."

"Alright-!… Chakra control…?! But, Serena!"

She nods. "chakra control first Sasuke."

"Oh alright…." He closes his eyes as he does the tiger sign, building up his chakra quickly. "What now Serena?"

"Put it into your feet."

"My feet?"

"Yes, Your feet." She stated as she did the same with her own.

"Alright…. Whatever you say, Serena." He mumbled as he put his chakra into his feet. "now what?"

"climb the tree in front of you." Came her voice from above him.

When he looked up he saw her looking down at him from the tree branch she saw hanging upside down on. "Like this."

Sasuke's eyes went wide in surprise. "Your not using your hands! Serena be careful or you might fall!"

She laughed.

"what….what is so funny?"

Serena cut off her chakra and flipped off of the branch to land in front of her younger brother. "You. Your worried about me….I've mastered this technique already… Go ahead and try it Sasuke."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

She smiled, pulling out a kunai and handing it to him.

"what is this for?"

"Each time you go up…I want you to mark the spot your foot touched last before you fell. Okay?"

"Okay…I can try." He takes it and runs to the tree and up he trunk but falls backwards, his sister catching him.

"Try again…"

"Where are those two….They are late for supper again!" muttered Sasuke's mother to her husband. "I'm worried…"

"They are fine mother… here they come now." Stated Itachi in a flat tone.

Serena walked in the back door with Sasuke on her back.

Her father froze, looking at her outfit with narrow eyes. "Go change.... Now!"

"Yes Father…"

"I said now!" he yells at her, his voice raising in anger.

Serena quickly runs to her room and changes into the white dress that was laying out for her on her bed. She keeps her hair up and picks the leaves out of it to make it more presentable. She covers up her Anbu mark with some concealer then walks back to the kitchen with her head down.

"Father! Guess what Serena taught me!" piped up Sasuke.

"What is it son…?" his father asked, not taking his narrow eyes off his daughter.

"Serena taught me how to climb trees without using my hands and then she taught me how to walk on the water!"

"Did she now…?" a faint smile crosses his lips. "Serena…is this, the truth?"

She nods. "Yes father…. What he speaks is the truth…." She winces as she heard her father stand and walk towards her. She looks up slowly into the face of her father. _He's going to hit me….just like my real father…!_

"I thank you Serena. It saves Kakashi a lot of trouble in the future…" he whispers to her.

She blinked. _He's nothing like Erik…. He never will be. I'm glad…_ She smiled. "You're welcome father…" she whispered back.

After supper, Serena walked outside into the setting sun and held her knees to her chest while she sat on the roof and watched the sunset.

"It's beautiful out here…is it not Miss. Uchiha?" came the voice from behind her.

Serena turned quickly to look into the face of a tall boy with silver/blue hair. He wore rounded glasses and a leaf headband. _It's him…!_ She thought as her heartbeat quickened itself.

"Do not be afraid…. I have been watching you closely for some time now Serena." He whispered to her. "I have heard of your dilemma…and I do wish you a most pleasant birthday. But that is not the only reason I have come here….."

"Then tell me Yukushi Kabuto…. What is your other reason to see me?"

He walked towards her and she stepped back.

He laughed.

"what is so funny?" she asked.

"you…you have fear of me. Why is that?"

"I have no fear of you." She replied. "Now answer my question. What is your real reason to see me?"

"My Master wishes to have words with you. Come to the Tenchi Bridge at noon tomorrow. It saves you the trouble of meeting Hyuga Neji, does it not?"

"Yes….It does but I will not come."

"And why not?"

"Orochimaru is a foolish man o think I would succumb to his trickery! Tell him to leave me and my family be… especially my brothers!" she lunges at kabuto, using the eight trigrams stance of the Hyuga's.

Kabuto quickly jumped out of the way in just enough time to miss a surely fatal attack to his chakra gates. "I will deliver this message with the upmost of hate for you my dear…." He whispered before running off into the already darkened sky.

As Serena went to turn, she saw an object shining in the place Kabuto had just stood. She looks around cautiously before running over and picking it up. The object was a beautiful black orb the shinned in the moonlight. She could feel her sleeping sharingan eyes being pulled forwards and being awakened. _What is this…. This feeling?_

Sorry to give you a cliff hanger but I really needed to start on the next chapter…school work is getting hard to do while I'm writing and plus…. A friend of the families just passed away. So I finished it here to send my respects.

In Loving Memory of Heather Jo Shirey

I dedicated this story to her after finding out that she had passed….i hope she likes it.eeling?..led forwards and beign. She could feel her sleeping sharingan eyes being pulled forwards and beign .


End file.
